


Small Piece of Heaven

by shisuislefteye



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bottom Oliver, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, Lian Yu Island (Arrow TV 2012), M/M, Top Slade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuislefteye/pseuds/shisuislefteye
Summary: Oliver had been in purgatory for longer than he could remember, but what he formed with Slade Wilson allowed him to have a small piece of heaven too.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Small Piece of Heaven

“Wake up, kid. It’s time for us to go find something to eat on this god forsaken Island.” Slade shook the younger man relentlessly. Oliver rubbed his eyes and responded, “Okay, okay. Give me a second! Not all of us are ridiculously strong willed warriors that can follow an order at any given time.”  
Slade smirked, “Ridiculously strong willed, huh?” Oliver responded with a roll of his eyes.  
As he finally started getting up, Oliver felt the blush on his cheeks. That had never happened to him before. A blush. He didn’t know how to feel.  
“Let’s go,” Slade told him rather than asked. It was obvious he was hungry and impatient.   
And so Oliver Queen followed him, as he tends to do more than just about anything. There’s one thing I do more than that, Oliver thought. I worry about the feeling I get in my chest when he looks at me more than anything.

After the two men retrieved some fish and cooked in on a small fire, the Australian man turned to Oliver and eyed him curiously. The plants in Lian Yu, they make his eyes pop out, Slade thought to himself.   
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Oliver questioned suspiciously.   
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know...like I’m meat and you’re starving.”

That one sentence sent both men into an awkward, nearly solemn state. What do you do whenever you have feelings you’ve never felt before? Feelings for a man, nonetheless. Oliver has never truly loved anyone, he realized about a month and a half after he shipwrecked. He knew that if he truly loved Laurel, then he would never have brought Sara alongside him on The Queen’s Gambit. And the rest of the women he had been with? Flings, nothing less.

But Oliver knew that the pang he felt in his chest whenever he saw Slade; the blush that went to his cheeks whenever the other man took his shirt off; the pining and aching, he knew what that was. Or at the very least, what it would soon turn to. Love.

“Why are you looking at me in a similar fashion, Oliver?”   
The way that his name rolled off Slade tongue nearly made Oliver’s heart beat out of his chest. Did he react that way whenever anyone else said his name? He could not remember. He couldn’t remember anything other than the way Slade had said his name and the way he looked down on Oliver’s lips. 

For once, Oliver chose to be stronger than people thought he could, than he himself thought he could be.   
He kissed Slade Wilson like his fucking life depended on it.   
And whenever Slade kissed him back, he finally understood what people meant by butterflies erupting. However it was more than butterflies in his stomach, it was a volcano the size of the Sun. 

The two men crashed their lips against one another’s for what felt like an eternity, and perhaps it was. Neither Oliver nor Slade knew how long they sat there in front of the fire, kissing and moaning. It soon turned to more as the two stood up and kissed on their way back to their home. 

Kissing turned to grinding, grinding turned to sucking and sucking turned to fucking. By the time Slade erupted inside of Oliver, they were both positive that people on the other side of the planet could hear Ollie’s moans of pleasure. The way he would whimper whenever his lover face fucked him. The panting and the crying, the pain and the pleasure. 

Despite the fact that the two of them were in Purgatory, Oliver knew that this was the closest to Heaven he would ever get.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss these two so much. I think about them all the time.


End file.
